Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Cross Memories
by scififan599
Summary: Surprise! This is a non-canon one-shot crossover between my story, Hidden Memories, and OPFan37's story Cross-VRAINS. One year before the start of VRAINS, Morningstar and Fullcross have an encounter and team up to defeat their enemies. I hope you enjoy the story OPFAN37 and I came up with! WARNING: Spoilers for Cross-VRAINS Chapters 28-29. Read at your own risk.


**One-Shot: Cross Memories**

**Introduction from scififan599**

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to Cross Memories! This is a non-canon crossover between my story Hidden Memories and OPFan37's story Cross-VRAINS. This was a collaborative effort between myself and OPFan37, and it was a lot of fun to write.**

**The plot is as follows: One year before the start of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Morningstar breaks into the servers of Prometheus Technologies, a rival of SOL Technologies, to steal their AI research for a contract from Bishop. Along the way, he encounters Fullcross, and while the two don't get along, they decide to work together. Why? Because two other bounty hunters have also broken in, and they can't allow them to take the data. The two engage the bounty hunters in a Tag Duel Battle Royal, with the winners taking the data. And a couple weeks after the duel, Fullcross and Morningstar encounter each other again, and while neither of them like the other, they do develop a sense of mutual respect for each other.**

**WARNING: Massive spoilers for Cross-VRAINS Chapters 28-29 ahead. If you have read Cross-VRAINS but haven't reached Chapters 28-29 yet, I recommend finishing those chapters first.**

**Introduction and warning aside, I hope you enjoy the story I and OPFan37 made.**

* * *

**Introduction from OPFan37**

**Hello again, everybody. It's been a while, hasn't it? But in any case, I am incredibly excited to co-present this crossover, and if you think you're more excited than I am, that's NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!**

**This crossover was planned a long while back, in case you couldn't tell. Back before I 'tried' shoehorning in WISP's and before I cancelled, this was in the works for a long time but I really think it shows in the best way. Of course when scififan599 presented this crossover idea to me I was still in full Cross-VRAINS swing and was more than happy to agree to it...which does make me feel bad that I cancelled it whilst this was still in production. I've been away for a while, yes, but am hoping to break out of a creative slump, so check my Profile for a poll of stories I want to write, or just PM me to kick me in the rear, so to speak.**

**But more importantly, you should all give a major round of applause to scififan599, who did most of the heavy lifting with this crossover. He's used Fullcross wonderfully and it was a joy reading through this, I'm so glad that this has been my first crossover and he deserves a lot of praise for persevering despite my bad choices. Thank you for this, truly.**

**Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did.**

* * *

**[Arise! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! theme]**

**The Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS logo is shown with a black background, with the words "Hidden Memories" beneath it. However, "Hidden" breaks apart into red bits. Two spears flash across the screen, forming an "X" behind the VRAINS logo. The word "Cross" then appears above "Memories".**

* * *

_One year before the appearance of the Data Storms…_

The teen scowled as he typed away on the keyboard in front of him. "How irritating," he muttered. "Why does Prometheus Technologies have to have a closed system?"

"Because if they didn't, the job would be a lot easier," a voice said over a digital earpiece. Back in the real world, in the back room of Café Junpei, a buff man wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt smirked. He had short dark green hair with light green bangs and blue eyes. "The closed system means you can't hack into their mainframe remotely. But since we connected it to the LINK VRAINS network, you were able to access it through there."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that, Cam. It's called a rhetorical question."

"Yeah well, until you get through, I don't have anything better to do than answer stupid questions," Cameron Junpei shot back.

"Hmm." The youth kept his scowl as he continued trying to break through the door in front of him. His avatar wore a dark blue and maroon jumpsuit with black boots and a line of silver that ran from his left leg to his right arm, crossed by a black belt at his waist. His hair was spiky and parted down the middle, with the left half colored blue and the right half black. The bangs that jutted down towards his eyes were silver, and his eyes were blood red.

His name was Morningstar, a bounty hunter some had taken to calling "The Devil of LINK VRAINS," and he was here on a mission.

Two days ago, Bishop from SOL Technologies called him with a new job: a company called Prometheus Technologies were conducting research into artificial intelligence and Bishop wanted Morningstar to steal that research. SOL couldn't have a competitor after all. While Morningstar admitted he preferred hunting criminals, corporate espionage did pay very well. So long as nothing went wrong, he'd make enough off this job to finally pay off one of Cam's bigger loans.

And… done. "I'm in." Morningstar got the door opened and released a drone to scout ahead. He also released a quick scan.

"Alright, scan's coming through… Hmm. Looks like a maze ahead. I should be able to guide you through, but there are a few security traps. The drone's small enough to avoid them without issue, but you'll have to time this right."

"Got it." Morningstar headed in and started following Cam's directions. When he reached a long corridor, he asked, "I noticed other entrances. Has anyone else breached them?"

"Not that I've noticed. I've tapped into their network so Prometheus won't receive any alerts. Instead, I'll get them. Worried about competition?"

"More annoyed than worried." Bishop, and by extension SOL's higher-ups, had an unfortunate habit of hiring more than one bounty hunter for a job and then not telling said bounty hunters about their competition. It meant a higher chance of success in case one failed, and if one was captured, they couldn't tell their captors about the others, but it made the job harder. Morningstar and Ghost Girl had agreed to share notice of any jobs from SOL they took to alleviate this, but SOL still had other bounty hunters. And since Ghost Girl had taken a different job, that meant Morningstar was alone on this one, if you didn't count Cam's support.

When Morningstar reached the end of the corridor, he glanced around the edge and scowled. "Security trap," he muttered. A red triangular program was floating through the air down the next road.

"Just don't let it touch you and you should be fine. The drone hasn't encountered anything y-."

Morningstar frowned as Cam stopped talking. "Something wrong?"

"One of the other entrances was just forced opened. Guess the competition arrived. You have to hurry."

"Right." Morningstar ran around the corner and ducked underneath the security program before taking the next turn. He continued doing this for about five minutes before he came across an area too dense with security programs to run through.

"There's too many traps. Is this the only route, Cam?"

"No, just the shortest. Calculating a new one, and…"

Morningstar's eyes widened suddenly as one of the programs headed towards him. He ducked and dodged it, but another one came towards him. He grit his teeth and prepared to either jump to the left or right when-.

A bolt of green lightning destroyed the trap, making it break apart into bits of data. Several other bolts struck the other traps, destroying them as well. Morningstar turned to look at the one responsible and scowled. "Well… I wasn't expecting you."

His savior was a man in a skin-tight suit with neon green slashes covering the chest and waist while crisscrossing over the arms and legs so it looked like a diamond pattern. The left half of the suit was black with red diamonds on the arms while the right half was red with black diamonds. His hands and feet were covered by dark green gloves and boots, the latter also having white straps, and a short dark green cloak hung from his shoulders. His face was covered by a dark red mask with diamond-shaped eye holes and topped with three red diamonds that reminded Morningstar of a crown. His spiky purple hair jutted backwards while his glaring red eyes narrowed at Morningstar.

"A 'thank you' would not be remiss, Morningstar," the man said, stepping ahead of the bounty hunter.

"I don't think for a second that you saved me out of good will, Fullcross," Morningstar replied, standing up straight and continuing down the corridor. "Were you the one who forced open an entrance five minutes ago?"

"Of course not. Your friend wouldn't have detected it if I was."

Morningstar's scowl deepened but he filed that information away. _So I have some other competitors here. Great._

"Fullcross?" Cam muttered over the com. "Well that's perfect. Guess you were right about him not being a myth. Good news is destroying those traps didn't trigger an alert."

"What did Bishop hire you to steal?" Fullcross asked.

"That's your business because?"

"Because if you're after the AI research, then I have bad news for you."

Morningstar scowled and walked ahead of Fullcross until he turned and faced the man. Fullcross stopped in his tracks and glared at the bounty hunter.

"Yes, Bishop hired me to take the AI research."

"So, that means you and I are at cross purposes. Are you going to try to defeat me, Yasutake Narahiko?"

Morningstar's scowl deepened as Cam swore. Fullcross chuckled at Morningstar's expression. "Oh yes, I know who you are, 'Devil of LINK VRAINS.' A rather misplaced title, considering devils are punishers, and all you really are is a delivery boy." Fullcross's eyes went to Morningstar's left ear. "I'm guessing Cameron Junpei is listening in? I can sense his programming, but barely. The two of you are better than most, but still inferior to me." He refocused on Morningstar's eyes. "So, you want to duel me now or wait until we reach the core?"

"Neither. I wish to offer you a compromise."

Fullcross was silent before laughing again. "Well, that's unexpected. Or perhaps it shouldn't be. Devils offer deals, don't they?" His tone lost its amusement. "Alright, Morningstar. What 'compromise' do you want to offer?"

"You and I go the core together. And when we reach it, one of us takes the original data while the other takes a copy. My client is satisfied, and you get what you came here for. Everybody wins."

"…That does sound like a good deal. But no." Fullcross's eyes narrowed. "I don't make deals with bounty hunters. You have a better reputation than most, and I know why you duel; Cameron Junpei's sister, right?" Morningstar's eyes narrowed further as he glared at Fullcross, but he didn't respond. "Such a selfless reason is very rare, and you have my respect for it. That respect is the only reason I didn't delete you the moment I saw you. So I'll make you a counter-offer. Leave. Now." Green sparks shot across Fullcross's gloves at his words.

"I accepted a contract," Morningstar said, not intimidated by the implied threat. "I gave my word. I'm completing it."

The two continued to stare the other down before Morningstar's Duel Disk beeped. The two glanced at it. It was an alert from Morningstar's drone. "May I?" Morningstar asked, raising an eyebrow. Fullcross shrugged, indifferent. Morningstar opened the drone's camera and narrowed his eyes again. "Looks like I found my competitors." He showed the feed to Fullcross, whose eyes narrowed in hatred.

It showed two grown men lightly jogging through the maze. One wore a dark brown jumpsuit with a dark gray wolfskin hanging from his head and down his shoulders. He had black hair, stubble, and dark brown eyes. The other man wore an ivory jumpsuit with golden shoulder pads, belt, boots, and gloves. He had dirty blonde hair in the shape of a mullet and had bright white eyes.

"They must be the ones my friend detected," Morningstar said, looking at Fullcross out of the corner of his eye. "The drone's reporting from further in; they must have used an entrance closer than mine. At their current speed, they'll reach the core before either of us."

"…And since they're working together, you think we should?" Fullcross asked, venom dripping from his voice, but Morningstar wasn't certain if that venom was directed at him or at the two other intruders.

"I've heard the stories about you," Morningstar said, his expression unchanging. "I have no doubt you could challenge them both and win. But is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Fullcross was silent at Morningstar's words. The bounty hunter had indeed heard stories about Fullcross and his Deck, the Delietes. Most people believed Fullcross to be a myth, but Morningstar had learned to put stock in rumors. And from what he'd heard, Fullcross's Deck was designed in such a way to protect him from taking any damage. What did that tell Morningstar? That Fullcross was either terrified of losing, or for another reason, he had to win every duel he had. Which meant he would be averse to fighting more than he could handle.

"…Fine, but this is a one-time deal," Fullcross finally said, stepping past Morningstar. He quickly shot a bolt of green lightning at a security program, destroying it. "And just so we're clear, we aren't friends. I don't like you."

"And I don't like you either," Morningstar responded as he turned to follow Fullcross. "But now that we've established our mutual antipathy, I'm sure we can work with each other in harmony."

"Well, isn't he just peachy," Cam offered sarcastically.

The two continued down the maze, with Fullcross zapping any security programs they came across while Morningstar served as both a guide and observer on the other two. Both of whom he recognized.

"Their IDs are Fowlwolf and Brighteye," the hunter said, identifying the man in brown and the man in ivory, respectively. "Eight-year and ten-year veterans respectively. Highly skilled, with success ratios of over eighty percent each."

"Their real names are Kachihari Ireki and Shiki Neromore," Fullcross told him. "I already know everything about them."

"What's the color of their underwear?"

"Black and pink." Fullcross turned to look at Morningstar. "Were you joking or actually curious?"

"The former. Though now I'm wondering why you would need to know the colors of their undergarments." Morningstar's expression hadn't changed with the topic of conversation. "How did you find out about me?"

"The same way I found out about everyone else. But you don't have to worry; you left a much thinner trail than most, and no one else is smart enough to even see it. And there's no benefit to me revealing your name."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the core. Sure enough, Brighteye and Fowlwolf were both there, and Brighteye was downloading something into his Duel Disk. The bounty hunter duo looked up as Morningstar and Fullcross entered the databank.

"Well, look what we have here?" Fowlwolf sneered. "That child who fancies himself a devil. How does it feel to get beaten, Morningstar?"

"We don't have time for your taunts, Fowlwolf," Brighteye scolded his partner, his bright white eyes narrowed. "We have the data and no reason to stay. Let's-."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Fullcross swept his right arm outward as green lightning leapt across the ground until it encircled the databank.

"What the-?" Fowlwolf scowled as he tried pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I can't log out! What is this?"

"Who are you?" Brighteye asked Fullcross. "I don't recognize that avatar."

"I am Fullcross."

"Fullcross?" Fowlwolf laughed uproariously. "Seriously? That guy's just a myth! And even if you are him, so what? We're professionals, and you're a fairy tale bounty hunters tell to scare each other!"

"Myth or not, he and I both want that data," Morningstar said, stepping forward. "None of us are getting out of here, so why don't we settle this with a duel?"

"Sounds fine to me," Fowlwolf said, raising his dark brown new-model Duel Disk. "I look forward to adding 'defeated a so-called legend' to my resume."

"Fowlwolf…" Brighteye muttered before shaking his head. "Very well, then. We accept your challenge. To make sure everyone can make use of their full abilities, we'll make this a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with each of us having their own field, Graveyard, and Life Points. And no one may attack on their first turn."

"Agreed," Fullcross said, readying his own new-model Duel Disk, a diamond-shaped one with a blue body and a red screen. Morningstar activated his old-model black, blue, and silver Duel Disk's red blade. Brighteye readied his own white new-model Duel Disk. "But it doesn't really matter. Before me, the two of you will both burn in hell."

"Oooh, so scary," Fowlwolf taunted. "What are you, some edgelord? Let me show you what a real bounty hunter looks like!"

"Duel!" they all shouted.

**Fullcross: 4000 LP**

**Morningstar: 4000 LP**

**Fowlwolf: 4000 LP**

**Brighteye: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn!" Fowlwolf declared, selecting a card from his hand. "I activate the Field Spell Card: World Legacy in Shadow!"

Fullcross's eyes narrowed at the card. "World Legacy…" he muttered, clenching his fists. Morningstar cast an aside glance at his partner but turned back a second later.

"World Legacy in Shadow increases the attack and defense points of all 'Krawler' monsters by 300," Fowlwolf continued before gesturing to his card. "I activate World Legacy in Shadow's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Insect monster from my hand in face-up or face-down Defense Position. I Special Summon Krawler Receptor face-down." A Set monster appeared on Fowlwolf's field. "I Set another monster." Another card appeared. "I Set one card. I end my turn." Fowlwolf sneered at his opponents. "I dare you guys to come at me!"

Fullcross glared at the bounty hunter but Morningstar ignored him as he placed his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" Morningstar looked at his new card, then played it. "I summon **Cyspirit Swordsman**!" A white skeleton warrior with a single blue eye wearing blue armor and wielding two futuristic swords appeared in Attack Position.

**Cyspirit Swordsman ATK 1200 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"Swordsman can be Special Summoned if I control no monsters and you do. Furthermore, when it is Summoned by its effect, I can add a 'Cyspirit' monster from my Deck to my hand."

"Cyspirit?" Fowlwolf wondered, confused. Then his eyes widened. "Wait! Those are Cyberse cards!"

"The Knights of Hanoi are very interested in obtaining any and all Cyberse cards they can," Brighteye mentioned. "You just made this hunt even more interesting than before, Morningstar."

Morningstar narrowed his eyes but gestured to the sky as his hand glowed blue. "Appear! The circuit between light and darkness!" The Link portal materialized above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one 'Cyspirit' monster. I set Swordsman in the Link Marker!" His monster turned into a whirlwind and entered the bottom arrow. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! **Cyspirit Cacophonic Caller**!" A skeleton in a tattered business suit emerged from the portal. It held a cellphone and handheld radio in its hands, and short metallic wings spread from its back as its red and blue eyes gleamed. Morningstar summoned his Link Monster to the right Extra Monster Zone.

**Cyspirit Cacophonic Caller ATK 500 LINK-1 **↓

"Cacophonic Caller's monster effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Cyspirit' monster from my Deck to its Link Marker, but that monster cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. Come, **Cyspirit Teleporter**!" A black skeleton in gray armor wielding a baton its right hand appeared at Cacophonic Caller's Link Marker in Attack Position, its red right eye glowing.

**Cyspirit Teleporter ATK 500 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"I summon **Cyspirit Prisoner**!" Prisoner was a white skeleton in a white-and-blue prisoner's uniform with a single red eye. Morningstar summoned it in Attack Position.

**Cyspirit Prisoner ATK 1600 DEF 2100 LVL: 5**

"Prisoner can be Special Summoned if there is a Cyberse Link Monster on the field." Morningstar gestured to the sky again. "Appear again! The circuit between light and darkness!" The Link portal manifested as his hand glowed blue. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Cyspirit' monsters. I set Cacophonic Caller, Prisoner, and Teleporter in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, right, and bottom-left arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! **Cyspirit Pied Pikeman**!" A gray skeleton with red and blue eyes emerged from the portal, wearing a tattered medieval guardsman's uniform with a red and blue grid design. A tattered bearskin hat perched on its head, and it wielded a long spear with a serrated point and a small dagger at the other end. Pied Pikeman spun its spear as it was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone.

**Cyspirit Pied Pikeman ATK 2400 LINK-3** ↙↑→

Brighteye narrowed his eyes. "Link-3 this early…"

"Since Prisoner was used to Link Summon a 'Cyspirit' Link Monster, I can add a 'Cyspirit' card from my Deck to my hand." Morningstar did so, then gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of Teleporter in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Cyspirit' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Swordsman!" His monster reappeared at Pied Pikeman's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

**Cyspirit Swordsman ATK 1200 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

_Is he going to Link Summon a Link-4?_ Brighteye wondered.

"Pied Pikeman's monster effect!" Morningstar declared. "Once per turn, if it points to at least one monster, I can change that monster's battle position and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

"What?" Fowlwolf asked, eyes widening.

"I change Swordsman to Defense Position and destroy your Set card!" Pied Pikeman blasted Fowlwolf's card, shattering it and making Fowlwolf clench his teeth.

"I Set two cards," Morningstar said. "And activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Link Blockade**!" The card showed Day-Breaker the Shining Magical Warrior and Fire Fighting Daruma Doll standing atop a wall, looking down on an army of monsters. "While Link Blockade is active, only Link Monsters can declare an attack. And since there is a Link-3 or higher monster on the field, you cannot target my Spell or Trap Cards with your card effects." Brighteye and Fowlwolf both grimaced at that. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Brighteye looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Orcustrated Babel! While this card is active, I can activate the effects of 'Orcust' monsters in my Graveyard, or the effects of 'Orcust' Link Monsters, as Quick Effects."

Morningstar and Fullcross narrowed their eyes. Orcust, huh? This was going to be troublesome.

"I activate the Spell Card: Foolish Burial! With this, I send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." Brighteye took a card from his Deck, then placed it in his Graveyard and gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of the Orcust Harp Horror in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my Deck. Come, Orcust Brass Bombard!" A black and yellow machine with several horns attached appeared in Attack Position.

**Orcust Brass Bombard ATK 500 DEF 1900 LVL: 1**

"I summon Armageddon Knight." A man in dark brown armor wielding a rapier appeared.

**Armageddon Knight ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Armageddon Knight's monster effect! When it is Summoned, I can send a Dark monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." Brighteye sent a copy of Orcust Cymbal Skeleton to the Graveyard. Then he pointed upwards. "Appear, the circuit of the vanished world!" The Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Effect Monsters, one of which must be an 'Orcust' monster. I set Armageddon Knight and Brass Bombard in the Link Markers!" Said monsters entered the top-right and bottom-left arrows.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Galatea, the Orcust Automaton!" A young woman with long purple hair wearing a green and black jumpsuit and wielding a scythe emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

**Galatea, the Orcust Automaton ATK 1800 LINK-2** ↙↗

"Galatea's monster effect! Once per turn, I can shuffle a banished Machine monster back into my Deck and Set an 'Orcust' Spell or Trap Card directly from my Deck. I shuffle Harp Horror into my Deck and Set Orcustrated Core." Brighteye did so, then gestured to his field again. "I activate the effect of Cymbal Skeleton in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Brass Bombard!" The monster reappeared in Attack Position.

**Orcust Brass Bombard ATK 500 DEF 1900 LVL: 1**

"Appear, the circuit of the vanished world! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters, including an 'Orcust' monster. I set Brass Bombard and Link-2 Galatea in the Link Markers!" A transparent Galatea appeared as it, the original Galatea, and Brass Bombard entered the top, top-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator!" A purple-haired man in black, purple, and dark blue armor emerged from the portal. He swung a long blue spear and a hexagonal shield from the Extra Monster Zone.

**Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator ATK 2500 LINK-3** ↖↑↘

Brighteye chose another card from his hand. "Using its effect, I Special Summon World Legacy – "World Crown" to Longirsu's Link Marker!" A large dark blue six-sided crown appeared, summoned to Longirsu's bottom-right Link Marker in Defense Position.

**World Legacy – "World Crown" ATK 2000 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

Fullcross's eyes narrowed. "So you use that accursed archetype, too," he practically spat, his fists clenched. Brighteye raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. Morningstar, meanwhile, looked at the data on Longirsu and "World Crown." What he saw made him frown.

_Longirsu can send a linked monster to the Graveyard and "World Crown" can negate the effects of a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck,_ he thought. _And since they're linked, Longirsu cannot be destroyed by card effects. This will be tricky._

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Orcustrated Einsatz," Brighteye said. "If you Summon a monster, I can either banish an 'Orcust' or 'World Legacy' monster from my hand or Deck, or I can send that monster to the Graveyard. Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Field Barrier. While Field Barrier is active, Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed by card effects and new Field Spell Cards can't be activated. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Fullcross looked at his card and added it to his hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Deliete Trigger**!" The card showed several red nodes in a grid, while three of said nodes were exploded and releasing green lightning. "When a 'Deliete' card I control or in my hand is destroyed, I can target and destroy one of your cards."

"Deliete?" Fowlwolf repeated with a frown. "Another new archetype? What's this one do?"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Brighteye declared. "Orcustrated Core! By banishing a monster from my field or Graveyard, I can prevent you from targeting a 'World Legacy' or 'Orcust' card until the end of the turn. I banish Brass Bombard from my Graveyard to protect Orcustrated Einsatz!"

"Hmm," Fullcross grunted. "So you're protecting your Continuous Spell Card instead of your monsters? No matter. I summon **Deliete Fire**!" A red skull with sparking white fangs materialized. It had 0's for eyes and its pupils were shaped like 1's. Two curving white horns topped its head with electricity sparking around them and purple flames burned on their ends.

**Deliete F-1-RE ATK 1600 DEF 1100 LVL: 4**

"I activate Orcustrated Einsatz's effect!" Brighteye suddenly declared. "When you Normal or Special Summon a monster, I can either banish or send an 'Orcust' or 'World Legacy' monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard. I send Orcust Harp Horror from my Deck to the Graveyard."

"I already know what your 'Orcust' monsters are capable of, particularly when they're in the Graveyard and Orcustrated Babel is active," Fullcross said. "Which is why I'll do this! I activate Deliete Fire's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a 'Deliete' card in my hand or on my field. I destroy the **Deliete Ghost** in my hand. And since a 'Deliete' card was destroyed, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent. I'll inflict it to you, Fowlwolf!" Two streams of fire shot from the skull's horns at the startled opponent.

"What? Gah!" The main cried out as the fire burned him.

**Fowlwolf: 4000→3200 LP**

"Next, the destroyed Deliete Ghost's effect activates! When it is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Another machine, this one with a white body that had a tail that ended in a plug, appeared in Defense Position. This one had a shining dark purple face with semicircle eyes and a sharp V-shaped grin. Two wings made of dark purple Wi-Fi symbols spread out behind its back.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Finally, Deliete Trigger's effect activates and I destroy that accursed crown of yours!" The large headpiece disintegrated at Fullcross's words.

Brighteye grit his teeth but gestured to his field. "I activate Harp Horror's effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my Deck. Come to me, Cymbal Skeleton!" A gold and black machine on treads with several cymbals attached to its arms and shoulders appeared in Defense Position at Longirsu's bottom-right Link Marker.

**Orcust Cymbal Skeleton ATK 1200 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Sorry, but you won't be destroyed Longirsu with your card effects," Brighteye said.

"Who said that was the card I wanted to destroy?" Brighteye gasped as Fullcross raised his hand. "Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" His hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two 'Deliete' monsters. I set Fire and Ghost in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! **Deliete Top Sniper**!" A cobalt humanoid emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone. Black eyes were emblazoned on its chest plate, along with its elbows and knees and sharp teeth at its abdomen. For feet, it had long and spindly legs with black spikes instead of feet. It wore gold gauntlets with long pistols on its forearms, and a golden mask covered its mouth. Tubes attached to the mask trailed across its shoulders to its back, and instead of eyes, it had two light blue lenses that were whirling constantly.

**Deliete T-0-P-SN-1-PR ATK 1900 LINK-2** ←↓

"A Link Monster?" Fowlwolf said in surprise.

"I activate the Spell Card: **Deliete Hack**!" The card showed several spinning blue circles being shattered by rays of red light, with a white card in the center also being shocked by those rays. "This lets me Special Summon a 'Deliete' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Ghost!" Said monster reappeared at Top Sniper's bottom Link Marker.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

Brighteye smirked. "You shouldn't have done that! I activate Longirsu's effect! By shuffling the banished Brass Bombard and Cymbal Skeleton back into my Deck, I can send your linked monster to the Graveyard!" Light from Longirsu's spear shot towards Top Sniper as Fullcross gestured to his field.

"I chain Deliete Ghost's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a 'Deliete' card that I control or is in my hand. I'll destroy Top Sniper! But before that happens, I'll activate Top Sniper's effect! By destroying the Ghost at its Link Marker, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field. I'll destroy Orcustrated Core! Laser Snipe!" Ghost disintegrated at Fullcross's words, then Top Sniper fired a beam from the pistol on its hand at Brighteye's Continuous Trap Card, destroying it and making the bounty hunter wince.

"Then, Ghost's effect resolves, and Top Sniper is destroyed!" The Link Monster shattered. "And since Top Sniper is no longer on the field, Longirsu's effect resolves without a target. Finally, the destroyed Top Sniper's effect activates! Since it was destroyed by a card effect, I can Set a 'Deliete' Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard. I Set Deliete Hack. I Set one card. I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Top Sniper's effect resurrects the monster destroyed by its effect. Return to me, Ghost!" The monster reappeared in Defense Position.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Heh," Fowlwolf said with a smirk. "So it seems you're not all talk after all. Even so, you made a mistake challenging us! My turn! Draw!"

"I activate the effect of Deliete Ghost!" Fullcross declared. "This time, I'll destroy Ghost itself!" The white machine disintegrated. "Since my 'Deliete' monster was destroyed, Deliete Trigger's effect activates! I'll destroy Orchestrated Einsatz!" Brighteye grimaced as his card was destroyed. "Then, since it was destroyed by a card effect, Ghost is Special Summoned to my field!" The monster reappeared in Defense Position.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"You think that will change anything?" Fowlwolf asked. "I Flip Summon Krawler Receptor!" A light brown winged mechanical insect appeared where one of Fowlwolf's Set cards was.

**Krawler Receptor ATK 900 DEF 1200 LVL: 2**

"Thanks to World Legacy in Shadow's effect, my 'Krawler' monsters gain 300 attack and defense points!"

**Krawler Receptor ATK 900→1200 DEF 1200→1500**

"Receptor's Flip Effect activates! I can now add a 'Krawler' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Krawler Axon to my hand. Next, I activate World Legacy in Shadow's effect to Special Summon Axon in face-down Defense Position." A new Set card appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card: Book of Taiyou! This lets me change one Set monster into face-up Attack Position. I Flip Summon Axon!" A bipedal golden mechanical insect emerged from the Set card.

**Krawler Axon ATK 500→800 DEF 1800→2100 LVL: 2**

"Axon's Flip Effect activates! I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I'll destroy Deliete Trigger!"

Fullcross didn't flinch as his Spell Card disintegrated. Instead, he gestured to his field. "When Trigger is destroyed, I can Special Summon a 'Deliete' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Deliete Fire!" The red skull reappeared.

**Deliete F-1-RE ATK 1600 DEF 1100 LVL: 4**

Brighteye narrowed his eyes. "It seems his Deck is very resourceful."

"So what? He'll still lose! Appear before me, the circuit of the hidden world!" The Link portal appeared above Fowlwolf. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two 'Krawler' monsters. I set Axon and Receptor in the Link Markers!" His insects entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Qualiark!" A flying biomechanical red and blue insect appeared and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

**X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2000→2300 LINK-2** ↙↘

"A Link-2 monster," Morningstar muttered.

"I Flip Summon Krawler Glial!" A small flying golden insect appeared.

**Krawler Glial ATK 700→1000 DEF 1500→1800 LVL: 2**

"Glial's Flip effect activates! I can Special Summon a 'Krawler' monster from my hand or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. I Special Summon Receptor from my Graveyard!" The winged insect reappeared in Attack Position.

**Krawler Receptor ATK 900→1200 DEF 1200→1500 LVL: 2**

"Qualiark's effect activates! When I control at least two 'Krawler' monsters, all of my monsters gain 300 attack and defense points."

**Krawler Glial ATK 1000→1300 DEF 1800→2100**

**Krawler Receptor ATK 1200→1500 DEF 1500→1800**

**X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2300→2600**

"Appear once more, the circuit of the hidden world! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Earth monsters. I set Glial and Receptor in the Link Markers!" The insect entered the left and right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Synaphysis!" A blue and gold mechanical insect with four legs emerged from the portal, summoned to Qualiark's bottom-left Link Marker.

**X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 1800→2400 LINK-2** ←→

"I Set one monster." The Set card materialized at Synaphysis's left Link Marker. Fowlwolf then pointed across the field. "Battle! Qualiark attacks Pied Pikeman!" The flying Link Monster shot several red lasers at the skeletal warrior.

Morningstar gestured to his field. "Trap activate! **Cyspirit Illusion**!" The card showed Cyspirits Swordsman and Teleporter, along with a skeleton in white armor armed with a lance and shield, turning transparent. "When you attack my 'Cyspirit' monster, I look at the top card of my Deck. If that card is a 'Cyspirit' monster, then I send it to the Graveyard and my 'Cyspirit' monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Otherwise, it is sent to the bottom of my Deck."

"So you're relying on luck to survive?" Fowlwolf scornfully asked.

"It's called faith," Morningstar countered, then drew. "I drew **Cyspirit Wanderer**!" The card showed a black skeleton covered by brown poncho and trousers, its left blue glowing blue. "It is a 'Cyspirit' monster, so it's sent to the Graveyard and Pied Pikeman isn't destroyed by this battle!" The lasers struck the Link Monster, and even though it withstood the assault, Morningstar still winced.

**Morningstar: 4000→3800 LP**

"Fine then," Fowlwolf growled. "I'll try my luck with your partner! Synaphysis attacks Deliete Fire!" The four-legged insect trampled over the skull, making it disintegrate.

"How naïve. Fire's effect activates! Since it was destroyed, you take 800 points of damage!" Fowlwolf winced as he was engulfed in fire again.

**Fowlwolf: 3200→2400 LP**

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Morningstar looked at his card, then gestured to his field. "Pied Pikeman's effect activates! I change Swordsman to Attack Position to destroy Field Barrier!" Brighteye grimaced as his Continuous Spell Card shattered. "I summon **Cyspirit Dancer**!" A skeleton in a pink leotard with its left eye glowing blue appeared.

**Cyspirit Dancer ATK 1000 DEF 200 LVL: 2**

"Dancer's monster effect! When it is Normal Summoned while I control a 'Cyspirit' monster, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower 'Cyspirit' monster from my hand or Deck with its effects negated. From my Deck, I summon **Cyspirit Kid**!" A dwarf skeleton wearing a t-shirt and cap appeared. Its left eye gleamed blue under its cap.

**Cyspirit Kid ATK 300 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

"Appear, the circuit between light and darkness! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Cyspirit' Effect Monsters. I set Dancer and Link-3 Pied Pikeman in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows.

Fowlwolf grit his teeth. "He's bringing out a Link-4?"

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Take flight! Link-4! **Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon**!" A massive skeletal dragon emerged from the portal. But then skin grew over the bones. The dragon had gray skin that shined with a metallic sheen, red and silver wings made of metal, a long gray tail that ended in a red arrow, and black lines ran over its legs and arms. Its blue and red eyes gleamed as it roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 2800 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↘

"Since I used Dancer to Link Summon Datastorm Dragon, it gains 600 attack points!"

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 2800→3400**

"He brought out a monster with over 3000 attack points just like that?" Fowlwolf said in surprise.

"It's clear we can't underestimate our opponents," Brighteye said with a frown.

Morningstar's response was to raise his arm again. "Appear again, the circuit between light and darkness! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 4 or lower 'Cyspirit' monsters. I set Kid and Swordsman in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top and left arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! **Cyspirit Idealistic Idol**!" A female skeleton with a silver skull emerged from the portal. At first it was naked, but then it was sheathed in light. When the light faded, the skeleton was wearing a sleeveless indigo dress and a white knee-length skirt. Midnight black hair tied back in a ponytail went down its back, red and blue eyes gleamed in its skull, and silver metal wings spread out from its back as it was summoned to Datastorm Dragon's bottom Link Marker.

**Cyspirit Idealistic Idol ATK 1500 LINK-2** ←↑

"When I use Kid to Link Summon a 'Cyspirit' monster, one face-up card on your field is destroyed," Morningstar contined. "I'll destroy Orcustrated Babel!" Brighteye flinched as his Field Spell Card was destroyed. "And since I control two 'Cyspirit' Link Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card: **Cyspirit Bypass**!" The card showed Pied Pikeman and another Cyspirit Link Monster – this one wearing a blue trench coat and wielding two pistols – leaping past another monster to reach a prison cell containing Cyspirit Prisoner. "This lets me Special Summon one 'Cyspirit' monster from my Deck. Come, **Cyspirit Lancer**!" A skeleton in white armor with a red right eye wielding a gray lance and shield appeared at Idealistic Idol's left Link Marker in Attack Position.

**Cyspirit Lancer ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Lancer's monster effect! While it is in Attack Position, all 'Cyspirit' monsters gain 300 attack points! Digital Charge!"

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 3400→3700**

**Cyspirit Idealistic Idol ATK 1500→1800**

**Cyspirit Lancer ATK 1800→2100**

Brighteye frowned. "His previous Link Monster had an effect based around the number of monsters it pointed to," he said to Fowlwolf. "These two likely have similar effects."

"You're right," Morningstar said. "For starters, since Datastorm Dragon and Idealistic Idol point to at least one monster, only Link Monsters can attack, and whenever a monster is Link Summoned, I can inflict 200 points of damage."

Fowlwolf grit his teeth. "The first effect is the same as that Link Blockade card of his. But the latter effect will get annoying."

"It's their second effects that should worry you," Morningstar told him. "Idealistic Idol's monster effect! When it points to two monsters, I can target a 'Cyspirit' Link Monster I control. During the Battle Phase of this turn, no other monsters can attack, but the targeted monster can attack up to three of my opponents' monsters! In addition, whenever that monster destroys your monster, you'll take 300 points of damage!"

"For real?" Fowlwolf said in surprise. "The hell kind of effect is that?"

"I target Datastorm Dragon for Idealistic Idol's effect. Battle! Datastorm Dragon attacks Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator! Data Flare!" Datastorm Dragon fired blue energy at the man with a shield and spear. "Since Datastorm Dragon points to two monsters, the battle damage is halved. But your monster is still destroyed!" The blast struck the monster, destroying it in an explosion and making Brighteye wince.

**Brighteye: 4000→3400 LP**

"It halves the battle damage?" Fowlwolf asked confusedly. "Isn't that beneficial for us?"

Fullcross ignored the bounty hunter and turned to Morningstar. "Data Flare? Seriously? You need better attack names."

Morningstar gave his partner an aside glance and a scowl. "It's better than Jonouchi Fire," he retorted.

Fullcross scoffed. "Nothing's better than Jonouchi Fire."

The young bounty hunter decided to ignore that comment. "Idealistic Idol's effect activates! Since Datastorm Dragon destroyed your monster, you take 300 points of damage! Ideal Light!" The Link Monster's wings shined with white light that struck Brighteye, making him wince.

**Brighteye: 3400→3100 LP**

"The second attack! Datastorm Dragon attacks X-Krawler Synaphysis! Data Flare!" The dragon blasted the four-legged insect with blue energy, destroying it and making Fowlwolf cry out.

**Fowlwolf: 2400→1750 LP**

"Idealistic Idol's effect! Ideal Light!" The older bounty hunter winced under the Link Monster's light.

**Fowlwolf: 1750→1450 LP**

"Synaphysis's monster effect!" Fowlwolf declared. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon two 'Krawler' monsters from my Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. Return to me, Axon and Glial!" Two Set cards appeared at Qualiark's Link Markers.

"But since you only control one face-up 'Krawler' monster," Fullcross reminded him, "Qualiark's effect ends."

**X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2600→2300**

Morningstar frowned at Fowlwolf, then at Fullcross, then said, "The third attack! Datastorm Dragon attacks Cymbal Skeleton! Data Flare!" Brighteye flinched as his monster exploded in blue energy. "Idealistic Idol's effect activates! Ideal Light!"

**Brighteye: 3100→2800 LP**

"Datastorm Dragon's monster effect! At the end of the Battle Phase, when it points to two monsters, it inflicts 500 points of damage for each monster it destroyed this turn!" Brighteye and Fowlwolf both gasped. "Go! Digital Deletion!" Datastorm Dragon gathered red energy in its maw, and then blasted both bounty hunters. They cried out in pain as the attack generated a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, both were still standing, but they looked more haggard than before.

**Brighteye: 2800→1800 LP**

**Fowlwolf: 1450→950 LP**

Fullcross turned his head to look at Morningstar. "Why did you attack Cymbal Skeleton instead of Qualiark?" he wondered. "If you had, Fowlwolf would have lost from your monster's effect."

Morningstar gave him an aside glance. "I saw your reaction to him earlier," he replied. "I figured you would want to defeat him yourself."

"…Heh heh." Fullcross chuckled and turned back to the duel.

Fowlwolf grit his teeth. "You… are you looking down on me? I've been a bounty hunter since you were a little kid, you punk! Give your elders some respect!"

Morningstar ignored Fowlwolf's comment. "I Set one card. I end my turn. During the End Phase, as Lancer was Special Summoned by Cyspirit Bypass's effect, it is destroyed." The armored skeleton disintegrated, and with it gone, Datastorm Dragon and Idealistic Idol lost attack points.

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 3700→3400**

**Cyspirit Idealistic Idol ATK 1800→1500**

Fowlwolf growled. "Damn you, you brat!"

"Calm down, Fowlwolf," Brighteye chastised. "It would seem the stories of the 'Devil of LINK VRAINS' weren't all exaggerations. Still…" The older bounty hunter smirked. "It seems your Deck focuses on building links between your monsters. Unfortunately for you, my Deck gets stronger against Link Monsters. My turn! Draw! By banishing Cymbal Skeleton in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator!" The man with the spear and shield reappeared.

**Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator ATK 2500 LINK-3** ↖↑↘

"Furthermore, by banishing Brass Bombard from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon an 'Orcust' monster from my hand. Come to me, Orcust Knightmare!" A large golden and black monster that was a mishmash of limbs and hair materialized in Attack Position.

**Orcust Knightmare ATK 100 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Appear, the circuit of the vanished world! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters, one of which must be an 'Orcust' monster. I set Knightmare and Link-3 Longirsu in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, top-right, bottom-left, and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Orcustrion!" A massive monster that resembled a church organ emerged from the Link portal.

**Orcustrion ATK 3000 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↗

Morningstar narrowed his eyes. "A Link-4 monster… Even so, Since you Link Summoned while Idealistic Idol points to a monster, you'll take 200 points of damage! Ideal Light!" The feminine skeleton's wings spread and shone with light, making Brighteye flinch.

**Brighteye: 1800→1600 LP**

Brighteye growled but gestured to his field. "Orcustrion's monster effect! By shuffling three of my banished Machine monsters back into my Deck, the effects of your linked monsters are negated, and their attack and defense points become 0!"

Morningstar gasped. "What?!"

Several of the keys on Orcustrion began playing. A wave of sound erupted from the monster that made Datastorm Dragon and Idealistic Idol both cry out in pain.

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 3400→0**

**Cyspirit Idealistic Idol ATK 1500→0**

Fowlwolf laughed. "Not so tough now, are you, little devil?" Morningstar frowned at his field.

"I activate Knightmare's effect in the Graveyard!" Brighteye continued. "By banishing it, I can send a Dark Machine monster from my Deck to the GY and increase Orcustrion's attack points by that monster's Level times 100 until the end of the turn. I send the Level 4 Orcust Harp Horror to the Graveyard!"

**Orcustrion ATK 3000→3400**

"Battle! Orcustrion attacks Datastorm Dragon!" The monster's pipes shone with energy, which they launched into the air as beams. The beams traveled downwards, striking Datastorm Dragon in a fierce explosion.

Fowlwolf laughed again. "With that, your Life Points are down to 400! A single attack will- What?!"

The smoke had cleared, revealing an unhurt Morningstar along with an active Trap Card. The card showed a skeleton in a blue trench coat exploding, having pushed Idealistic Idol out of the way of the blast. "A Trap Card?" Brighteye said in surprise. "What is that?"

"**Cyspirit Damage Break**," Morningstar answered. "Since I controlled at least two 'Cyspirit' Link Monsters, the battle damage was reduced to 0."

"Tch. Cocky little kid," Fowlwolf grumbled.

Brighteye narrowed his eyes. "I activate Harp Horror's effect in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon another Orcust Knightmare from my Deck!" Another copy of the mishmash monster appeared at Orcustrion's bottom Link Marker in Defense Position.

**Orcust Knightmare ATK 100 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"So long as Orcustrion remains linked, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects," Brighteye said.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to unlink it," Fullcross said, gaining the bounty hunter's attention. "Continuous Trap activate! **Deliete Transport**!" The card showed a humanoid monster with a dark blue body that had black hose pipe limbs, blocky diamond feet, and a circular head with a red visor and two antennae. The monster was facing a mirror copy of itself on the opposite end of a giant electronic field. "Since I control a 'Deliete' monster, I can move your monster to an unoccupied Main Monster Zone!" Knightmare disappeared and then reappeared, this time in Brighteye's center-left Main Monster Zone.

Brighteye scowled at the masked man, but said, "I end my turn."

"Very well. My turn! Draw!" Fullcross glanced at his card, then gestured to his field. "I activate my Set Spell Card: Deliete Hack! Then, I chain the effect of Ghost to destroy Hack!" The card shattered. "Hack's effect lets me Special Summon one 'Deliete' monster from my Graveyard, and since it was destroyed, I can draw one card! Resurrect, Deliete Fire!" The red skull with electricity curling around its horns reappeared in Attack Position.

**Deliete F-1-RE ATK 1600 DEF 1100 LVL: 4**

Fullcross drew again, then said, "I activate Fire's effect to destroy Ghost!" The white and purple monster disintegrated at his words. "Since my 'Deliete' monster was destroyed, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you!" Fire blasted Fowlwolf, who cried out in pain.

**Fowlwolf: 950→150 LP**

"And since Ghost was destroyed, its effect Special Summons itself!" The monster reappeared in Attack Position.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

Fowlwolf growled. "150 Life Points left. Seriously?"

"I summon **Deliete Sword**!" The monster was metallic and humanoid, with a neon green diamond-shaped torso and a red skull across it, a tube-like black midsection that led down to green-spear shaped legs with purple edges, and thin black biceps that led to sharp-edged dark purple arms. Its left arm ends in a red claw while its right arm ended in a dark purple hilt, which produced red lightning that took the shape of a sword. Its head was purple and V-shaped, with a single glowing red eye while red lightning crackled on the points of its head.

**Deliete SW-0-RD ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

Fullcross raised his arm. "Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Deliete' monsters. I set Deliete Fire, Deliete Ghost, and Deliete Sword in the Link Markers!" His three monsters entered the top-left, bottom, and top-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! **Deliete Off Fiend**!"

The large monster that emerged from the portal had a white body covered in bulky armor that had blood-red crackling triangles along with spikes shooting out of the edges of its body. Its arms started out thin and black but turned bulky and red at the middle and ended with giant white claws that crackled with blue electricity. Its legs ended in white hooks for a feet and a long black tail that had a white arrowhead with red edges for a tip extended behind it. A giant red "X" with curved endings appeared behind the monster, the monster's head was covered by a dark purple skull mask with curving black horns and four eyeholes shaped like diamonds, out of which its four red eyes glared. The Link Monster roared as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

**Deliete O-F-F-1-END ATK 2500 LINK-3** ↖↓↗

"So I'm guessing this is your ace monster, too," Fowlwolf said with a scowl. "So what can this thing do?"

"Well for starters, when it or another monster is Link Summoned, I can negate the effects of one Link Monster on the field."

Brighteye gasped. "What?"

"I'll negate Orcustrion's effects! Link Lock!" Off Fiend crossed its arms and made a red "X" appear as Orcustrion grayed out. "Next, I activate Transport's effect! I move Orcustrion to a Main Monster Zone." The monster disappeared and then reappeared at Brighteye's far-left Main Monster Zone. Which was also where Off Fiend's top-right Link Marker pointed to.

"Off Fiend's additional effect! Once per turn, it can destroy one monster at its Link Marker!"

"What?!"

"Go! Fiendish Lightning!" Black lightning shot from Off Fiend's claws at Orcustrion, destroying it and making Brighteye wince.

"Now that that eyesore is gone, it's time for your partner to depart," Fullcross said, pointing at Fowlwolf. "Battle! Off Fiend attacks Qualiark! Rage Erase!" Off Fiend roared and charged at Qualiark, sparks dancing across its fingers.

Brighteye grit his teeth. "I can't let you do that!" He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and then gestured to the field. Red lines spread outwards on the ground around him. "I hack your command!"

"What?" Fullcross and Morningstar gasped.

Off Fiend changed directions in its charge. Instead of attacking Qualiark, it charged Brighteye's Knightmare. It slashed with its claws and destroyed the monster, Brighteye covered his eyes from the explosion, but then dropped his arm.

"W-What was that?" Cam asked in Morningstar's earpiece.

"I'm not sure," Morningstar whispered.

"What did you do?" Fullcross asked, his voice low.

"Heh," Fowlwolf scoffed. "It's simple really; my partner here hacked the system. By doing so, he changed your attack target."

"I could only do it once during this Duel, and that seemed like a good use," Brighteye said.

Morningstar grit his teeth. "You cheated?" he growled. "Do you have no honor as a bounty hunter?"

Brighteye scoffed as Fowlwolf broke out laughing. "What use is honor in bounty hunting?" Brighteye asked. "Honor doesn't pay the bills."

"Nor does it give you a leg-up on the competition," Fowlwolf sneered. "If you intend to capture your target, you have to do whatever is necessary to win! All that matters is victory."

"You bounty hunting scum," Fullcross spat, venom dripping from his voice. "Of course someone as pathetic as you two would resort to cheating. I end my turn."

"Pathetic?" Fowlwolf repeated in amusement. "This 'pathetic' bounty hunter is about to end this! My turn! Draw! I Flip Summon Krawlers Axon, Glial, and Spine!" A bipedal mechanical insect, a winged mechanical insect, and a four-legged one-eyed mechanical insect all appeared on his field. "And since I now control at least two 'Krawler' monsters, Qualiark's effect resumes."

**X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2300→2600**

**Krawler Axon ATK 500→1100 DEF 1800→2400 LVL: 2**

**Krawler Glial ATK 700→1300 DEF 1500→2100 LVL: 2**

**Krawler Spine ATK 300→900 DEF 2100→2700 LVL: 2**

"Their Flip Effects now activate! First, Spine's Flip Effect will destroy a monster on the field. I'll destroy Idealistic Idol!" Morningstar winced as his Link Monster disintegrated, leaving his field bare.

"Then, Glial's Flip Effect lets me Special Summon a 'Krawler' monster from my hand or Graveyard in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. I resurrect Krawler Receptor in Attack Position!" A mechanical insect with six wings appeared.

**Krawler Receptor ATK 900→1500 DEF 1200→1800 LVL: 2**

"Axon's Flip Effect would let me destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field, but," Fowlwolf glared at Fullcross. "I know what will happen if I destroy your Continuous Trap Card. And since your Off Fiend is Link-3, Link Blockade won't let me target Morningstar's Spell or Trap Cards. So I won't activate its effect. Instead, I'll do this! Appear, the circuit of the hidden world! The summoning conditions are two Earth monsters. I set Receptor and Spine in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Synaphysis!" Another copy of the blue and gold insect appeared at Qualiark's bottom-left Link Marker.

**X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 1800→2400 LINK-2** ←→

"Off Fiend's effect activates!" Fullcross declared. "Since a monster was Link Summoned, the effects of one Link Monster on the field are negated. I negate Qualiark's effects! Link Lock!" A red "X" appeared again as Qualiark's body grayed out. Fowlwolf grit his teeth as his monsters were weakened.

**Krawler Axon ATK 1100→800 DEF 2400→2100**

**Krawler Glial ATK 1300→1000 DEF 2100→1800**

**X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2600→2300**

**X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 2400→2100**

Fowlwolf growled but then sneered. "So what if you've weakened my monsters? I can still overpower your partner!" Morningstar narrowed his eyes. "Appear again, the circuit of the hidden world! The summoning conditions are two Insect monsters. I set Axon and Glial in the Link Markers!" Said insects entered the left and right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Neurogos!" A blue, orange, and gold scorpion-like mechanical insect emerged from the Link portal, summoned to Synaphysis's right Link Marker.

**X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 1900→2200 LINK-2** ←→

"Any 'Krawler' monster linked to Synaphysis cannot be destroyed by battle, gains 300 attack and defense points, and can make two attacks against my opponents' monsters. And any 'Krawler' monster linked to Neurogos cannot be destroyed by battle, gains 300 attack and defense points, and inflict double battle damage!"

**X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 2200→2500**

**X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 2100→2400**

"My monsters aren't strong enough to get past your Off Fiend," Fowlwolf said to Fullcross before sneering at Morningstar. "But they are strong enough to tear you to shreds! Battle! Neurogos attacks Morningstar directly!" Blue and red lightning crossed over the insect's body, which it then shot at Morningstar.

"I activate Deliete Transport's effect!" Fullcross declared, surprising Fowlwolf. "I move Neurogos to your far-right Main Monster Zone!"

"What?" The monster disappeared and then reappeared at the designated Zone.

"Since Neurogos and Synaphysis are no longer linked, their effects end."

**X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 2500→2200**

**X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 2400→2100**

"Even if you reduce the damage, I'll-!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Morningstar declared. "**Cyspirit Lineage**!" The card showed Cyspirit Dancer bowing low, one foot on the ground and the other raised, as its body turned transparent. "This lets me Special Summon a 'Cyspirit' monster from my Graveyard, so long as it isn't a Link Monster. Resurrect, Cyspirit Lancer!" The skeleton armed with the lance and shield reappeared in Attack Position.

**Cyspirit Lancer ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Lancer's monster effect! While it is in Attack Position, 'Cyspirit' monsters gain 300 attack points! Digital Charge!"

**Cyspirit Lancer ATK 1800→2100**

Fowlwolf growled. "So you had a Trap waiting for me. No matter. Neurogos, attack and destroy Lancer!" The insect's lightning struck Lancer, destroying it and making Morningstar flinch.

**Morningstar: 3800→3700 LP**

"Since Lancer was destroyed, Lineage is also destroyed," Morningstar said as his Trap Card disintegrated. "And when it's destroyed by this effect, I can add a 'Cyspirit' monster from my Deck to my hand."

"I still have two more attacks to finish you off! Qualiark attacks you directly!" The flying insect shot red lasers at Morningstar, who took a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of **Cyspirit Battler** in my hand!" he declared. "When you attack me directly, I can Special Summon it in Attack Position!" A white skeleton wearing a white tank top, blue shorts, and red headgear appeared. It had red boxing gloves on its hand and a left eye glowing blue.

**Cyspirit Battler ATK 1500 DEF 700 LVL: 4**

Fowlwolf growled again. "Then I'll attack your monster! Qualiark, obliterate that boxer!" The lasers struck Battler, destroying it and making Morningstar wince.

**Morningstar: 3700→2900 LP**

"Battler's monster effect!" Morningstar declared. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can add a different 'Cyspirit' monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll return Lancer to my hand."

"Even if you bring that monster back, you can't prevent my attacks anymore! Synaphysis, attack Morningstar directly!" Said insect shot white lightning at Morningstar, who cried out in pain. When the lightning faded, he braced himself on his legs and panted.

**Morningstar: 2900→800 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Fowlwolf sneered. "Well, look at the famous 'Devil of LINK VRAINS' now. On his last legs like the amateur he is."

Morningstar grit his teeth and growled. "Shut up," he said. He turned to Fullcross. "Thank you for earlier," he said. "But I think it's time we ended this charade, don't you?"

"I had the same idea," Fullcross said. "So why don't you hurry up and get it over with?"

"With pleasure. My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, as I don't control a Link Monster, Link Blockade's effect destroys itself." The card shattered at Morningstar's words. "And since you control a Link Monster while I don't, I can Special Summon **Cyspirit Armorer**!" A heavyset skeleton wearing blacksmith's clothing covered by a black apron appeared in Attack Position. It wielded a hammer in its right hand, its right eye glowed red, and a metallic beard covered the bottom half of its face.

**Cyspirit Armorer ATK 1200 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

"Armorer's monster effect! By sending it to the Graveyard and targeting a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Cyspirit Armor Tokens, equal to that monster's Link Rating. I target Off Fiend, which lets me Special Summon three Armor Tokens!" Armorer fell into a dark portal, and three dwarf skeletons in blacksmith clothes and large heads appeared in Attack Position.

**Cyspirit Armor Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 2 x 3**

"Appear, the circuit between light and darkness! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Cyspirit' monsters. I set three Armor Tokens in the Link Markers!" The tokens entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! **Cyspirit Quixotic Queen**!" A feminine skeleton wearing an elaborate black and gold dress covered in frills emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone. A golden circlet rested on its head, and long blonde hair flowed down to its waist. A golden scepter materialized in its right hand as its wings spread behind it and its red and blue eyes gleamed.

**Cyspirit Quixotic Queen ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Another Link-3 monster?" Brighteye blinked.

Fullcross looked at the card's effects, then gestured to his field. "I activate Deliete Transport's effect! I move your Synaphysis to your center-left Main Monster Zone!"

"What?" Fowlwolf gasped. "Why would you-?"

"Fowlwolf," Brighteye growled. "Look where your monster is."

"Huh?" Fowlwolf's eyes widened in realization. "It's at Morningstar's monster's Link Marker!"

"That's right," Morningstar said, glancing to the side and nodding at Fullcross. "I activate the effect of Cyspirit Wanderer in my Graveyard! By shuffling it back into my Deck, I can Special Summon a 'Cyspirit' Link Monster from my Graveyard. However, that monster cannot attack this turn. Resurrect, Datastorm Dragon!" The gray dragon with red and silver wings reappeared and roared from Quixotic Queen's bottom-right Link Marker.

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 2800 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↘

"I summon Cyspirit Lancer!" The skeleton with a lance and shield reappeared at Quixotic Queen's bottom-left Link Marker.

**Cyspirit Lancer ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Lancer's monster effect! All 'Cyspirit' monsters gain 300 attack points!"

**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon ATK 2800→3100**

**Cyspirit Lancer ATK 1800→2100**

**Cyspirit Quixotic Queen ATK 2300→2600**

"Battle! Quixotic Queen attacks Brighteye directly!" The skeleton lifted her scepter and fired white lightning at the bounty hunter.

"That won't happem!" Fowlwolf shouted and pointed to his field. "Counter Trap activate! Nega-!"

"That's pointless!" Morningstar interrupted. "When Quixotic Queen points to two monsters, you and your partner can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

"What?" Fowlwolf gasped. Then he growled. "If that's the way you want to play it, then fine!" He pressed a button on his Duel Disk then pointed to the field. Red lines spread outwards from his position. "I hack your command to halve the battle damage!"

"You are a fool if you think I'll let you get away with that again!" Fullcross growled as he hit his own Duel Disk before gesturing outwards. This time, green lines spread outwards from his body. "If you're going to cheat to survive, then I'll cheat to end you! I hack the command and double the battle damage!"

"What?" Brighteye and Fowlwolf gasped.

Morningstar narrowed his eyes. "You two bring shame on bounty hunters everywhere," he said venomously. "Now fall! Utopic Lightning!" The white lightning finally struck Brighteye, making him cry out in pain. The blast created an explosion that flung the bounty hunter backwards. He grunted as he landed painfully on his back.

**Brighteye: 1600→0 LP**

"Brighteye!" Fowlwolf cried out in worry. He growled as he turned back to Morningstar. "You'll pay for that."

"No." Morningstar shook his head. "You'll be the one to pay. I end my turn. Since Brighteye lost, his turn is skipped." He glanced at his partner. "Put an end to this."

"Gladly," Fullcross growled. "My turn! Draw! Fowlwolf, allow me to serve as your punisher for your misdeeds. I summon **Deliete Witch**!" A head attached to a dark blue robe that curved into an hourglass shape appeared. A dark red sash with black "X's" on it was wrapped around its neck and flapped on the wind. The face was pale with glassy white eyes and was framed by aquamarine short hair. She wore a witch's hat, only cut in half with a ball of blue lightning floating between the two halves.

**Deliete W-1-CH ATK 1500 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"I activate the Spell Card: **Deliete Reboot**!" The card showed Deliete Sword and several faded copies of it bursting out of a pit of red data. "Then, I activate Witch's effect to destroy Deliete Reboot! Since a 'Deliete' card was destroyed, Witch's effect lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Deliete' monster from my hand or Graveyard. Resurrect, Deliete Sword!" The humanoid whose right hand ended in a sword of energy reappeared in Attack Position.

**Deliete SW-0-RD ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Now, Deliete Reboot's effects activate! Since it was destroyed, I can add a 'Deliete' monster that is in my Graveyard or banished to my hand. I return Top Sniper from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck. And its original effect lets me Special Summon a 'Deliete' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Deliete Ghost!" The white and purple monster reappeared in Defense Position.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Since I control a 'Deliete' monster, I can Special Summon **Deliete Imp**!" The monster that appeared in Attack Position had only half of its torso and was colored neon red. Its head was spherical with a black skull design, a zigzagged mouth and two beady yellow eyes next to sparking horns. White bat-like wings sparking with electricity grew from its back, and the bottom of its body was made of glitching red and yellow pixels which led to a black tail with a white mouse cursor on the end.

**Deliete 1-MP ATK 500 DEF 1300 LVL: 3**

"Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are two 'Deliete' monsters. I set Imp and Witch in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and bottom arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Deliete Top Sniper!" The humanoid monster armed with pistols emerged from the Link portal at Off Fiend's bottom Link Marker.

**Deliete T-0-P-SN-1-PR ATK 1900 LINK-2** ←↓

"Top Sniper's effect activates! By destroying the linked Ghost, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card. I'll destroy your Set card!" Ghost burst into sparks as Top Sniper fired a beam at Fowlwolf's Set card, destroying it.

Fowlwolf gasped. "What? B-But that was-."

"Your last line of defense," Fullcross growled softly. "I could just attack one of your monsters with Off Fiend; that would be enough to finish you. But I won't do that. No; scum like you won't be let off that easily!" Morningstar narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Fullcross. "Since Ghost was destroyed, its effect activates and Special Summons itself!" The white and purple monster reappeared in Attack Position.

**Deliete G-0-ST ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Appear again, the circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are two Thunder monsters. I set Ghost and Top Sniper in the Link Markers!" The two monsters entered the bottom and right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! **Deliete Voltage Driller**!" A bulky crimson mech with triangular shoulders and feet emerged from the portal, summoned to Off Fiend's bottom Link Marker. A hard hat rested on its cube-shaped head and light blue goggles covered its eyes. A black face mask with a red skull on it covered the rest of its face. Two glass cylinders with black lightning bolts painted on them were attached to its back, its right hand was a steel drill that was attached to its arm and the cylinders by red, blue, and green wires, and its left hand was a steel shovel.

**Deliete V-0-LTG-DR1-LR ATK 3000 LINK-2** ↓→

Fowlwolf gasped. "3000 attack points for a Link-2 monster?!"

"Don't worry, Voltage Driller won't be the one defeating you," Fullcross assured him, which in no way made Fowlwolf feel better. "Sword's effect activates! I destroy a 'Deliete' card I control or that's in my hand. I'll destroy Voltage Driller! Binary Integration!" Voltage Driller disintegrated as a red aura appeared around Sword.

**Deliete SW-0-RD ATK 1800→4800**

"When Voltage Driller is destroyed, each player can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from their Graveyard. But seeing as how you can't stop this attack, I don't think you need to do that, do you?"

Fowlwolf grit his teeth at Fullcross's tone but said nothing. He couldn't say anything while his body was shaking like crazy. "Battle! End this farce, Sword! Attack X-Krawler Synaphysis! Code Cut!" The humanoid leapt forward at Fowlwolf, its energy blade held high. It brought the blade down on Fowlwolf's Link Monster, creating a massive explosion. From within the smoke, Fowlwolf cried out as he was knocked backwards and landed on his back, groaning in pain.

**Fowlwolf: 150→0 LP**

Morningstar scowled at Fullcross but said nothing. Instead, he walked up to the fallen Brighteye and kneeled down next to him.

"Now, as promised, you'll give me the AI research," he addressed the fallen hunter. Then he glanced back at Brighteye's partner. "Unless you want that to happen to you."

Brighteye followed his gaze and his eyes widened. Fullcross had approached Fowlwolf, his glowing eyes filled with hate.

"Bounty hunter scum," he growled. "A worthless person like you who fights only for money doesn't deserve to duel." He raised a hand that crackled with green lightning.

"No!" Fowlwolf gasped, trembling and staring at his opponent's hand. "No, please have mercy!"

"You never gave your targets mercy, no matter how much they begged," Fullcross said coldly and resolutely. "Why should I?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Brighteye's eyes widened as Fowlwolf's avatar broke apart into 0's and 1's. Morningstar frowned at it but turned back to Brighteye.

"As I said, hand over the data and you'll be spared," he promised.

Brighteye nodded quickly. He pulled a green sphere out of his Duel Disk and gave it to the other hunter. "H-Here, take it! Just don't let him hurt me!"

"He doesn't get a say in it," Fullcross said menacingly as he approached the duo, lightning crackling on his fingertips. "Every bounty hunter who stands in my way deserves the same fate."

Fullcross tried to step up to the man, but found his path blocked by Morningstar. "Out of the way," Fullcross spat.

"No," Morningstar said resolutely, glaring at the man unflinchingly. "He upheld his end of the bargain, so I'll uphold mine. More than that, I am the one who defeated him. His fate is mine to decide. Not yours."

Fullcross growled. "You think that because we worked together that I would do as you say? Think again, Morningstar." He raised his right hand, lightning still crackling over it. "If you insist on getting in my way, then I'll remove you just like I did Fowlwolf."

Morningstar stared back, unimpressed. He held up the green sphere and tightened his grip. "Tell me: Will you be able to delete me before I delete the data?" he asked softly.

Fullcross stiffened. "You're bluffing," he said, his voice just as soft as Morningstar's.

"If I lose my account, then there's no reason for me to keep the data," Morningstar said evenly. "If you insist on following your path, then I'll follow mine. Without hesitation. Without remorse."

"…"

The two remained in a stand-off for a good ten seconds before the lightning dissipated from Fullcross's hands. He snapped his fingers, making the green lightning circling the databank disappear.

"Get out," Fullcross spat at Brighteye, though his eyes remained fixed on Morningstar. "And if I see you again, there won't be any 'devils' to save you!"

"R-Right!" Brighteye said, nodding quickly as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and logged out.

Morningstar took a step back from Fullcross and placed the green sphere in his Duel Disk. He then pressed a few buttons, and three seconds later, another sphere, this one yellow, emerged from his Duel Disk.

"A full copy of the data, just as I promised," he said, holding it out. Fullcross took it and examined it.

"Hmm. So this is Prometheus's research that has SOL so concerned," he said dismissively. He raised his head. "As for you, don't think you can blackmail me and get away with it!"

Fullcross shot a bolt of green lightning at Morningstar, but he was too late. The hunter logged out, the lightning passing right through his disappearing data bits. Fullcross growled and clenched his fists.

"Morningstar…" he growled.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Morningstar frowned as he looked down on at the warehouse district of LINK VRAINS's central server. Designed as a city, it provided many natural hideaways for hackers and fugitives who were evading SOL's security patrols, not to mention any bounty hunters that the tech company hired. The warehouse district happened to be a favorite haunt of said miscreants.

_Looks like I'm early,_ he thought. _The target shouldn't be here for another ten minutes or so._ After handing in Prometheus Technologies' research data, he had accepted a new bounty. And after finishing that one and doing some research, he had accepted a contract for an information broker who had been selling info on SOL's weak spots. Morningstar had found a post on a black-market forum that hinted at a meeting at the warehouses between the target and a client. He just need to get the time right.

As he was keeping a lookout, he was suddenly aware of a presence behind him. He narrowed his eyes but didn't turn. There was only one person who could sneak up this close to him. "Did you get good use of that data, Fullcross?"

"That isn't your concern." The duelist walked up to the ledge and looked down. "Hmm. An information broker, right? Isn't that a little beneath you?"

"It pays the bills," Morningstar shrugged. "And it keeps me sharp." He glanced at Fullcross and raised an eyebrow. "Was there something you needed?"

"…Yes. I'm here to warn you." Fullcross glared at the bounty hunter. "It doesn't matter how noble your reasons for bounty hunting are. Get in my way again like that, and I'll erase you just like all the others."

Morningstar didn't react to the threat initially. He just stared out of the corner of his eye at the duelist. Then he lightly smirked. "Sorry, but I can't help it if our paths overlap… Sholt Giro."

…

"…How?" Fullcross near whispered, his voice dangerously low as his body tensed up and started shaking. "How did you-?!"

"I saw how much you hated Fowlwolf and Brighteye," Morningstar said, looking down at the warehouses. "You hated them especially for being bounty hunters and using World Legacy Decks. So I decided to do some research and looked into past attacks on bounty hunters."

His smirk returned, slightly wider than before. "Bounty hunters aren't too popular, but most people are too afraid to attack us. I was able to make a comprehensive list of the attacked hunters. And once I found their identities, I took a look at their past hunts. Your hatred of bounty hunters is in no ways irritational; it is a grudge, a personal one. And when I looked through their hunts, I saw that almost of them, including Fowlwolf, had participated in one particular bounty: The Sholt Hunts."

He looked back at the taller man and smirked as said man's body kept shaking. "It wasn't hard to put the pieces together from there. And your reaction just now confirmed it."

"…If you tell _anyone_," Fullcross growled, "I swear I'll-."

"I won't," Morningstar interrupted, standing up straight and turning to look at the man. "I don't care about who's behind the mask. I don't care about your reasons behind your actions. Considering just how despicable the whole Sholt Hunts are, I don't blame you for attacking bounty hunters. And I don't care about what your ultimate end goal is." His eyes narrowed. "All I care about is making sure that if you try to take me down, you'll go down with me."

"So… mutually assured destruction, is it?" Fullcross let loose a short chuckle. "That can backfire tremendously, you know?"

"Maybe, but if you're going to the lengths you've gone to keep your identity a secret, then I'd like to think you care about this enough not to try anything."

Morningstar turned back to face the warehouse. "Just remember one thing," he said. "The people you target are scum. So long as that stays the same, I won't accept any contracts for you. But if you happen to target an innocent…"

"…Heh heh heh," Fullcross chuckled. "Well, it looks like I'll have to rescind that threat. Life just might be a little more exciting with you in it."

The man turned and walked away as Morningstar resumed his vigil. The two would never be friends; there were too many differences between them. Nor would they ever like each other. But at that moment, both of them respected the other.

And to a bounty hunter and a vigilante, respect mattered far more.

* * *

**Morningstar & Fullcross vs. Fowlwolf & Brighteye**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel and Battle Royal Tag Duel, so no player may attack on the first turn.

**Turn 1: Fowlwolf**

Fowlwolf activates the Field Spell Card World Legacy in Shadow. While World Legacy in Shadow is active, all "Krawler" monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF. Fowlwolf then activates World Legacy in Shadow's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Insect monster from his hand in face-up or face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons Krawler Receptor in face-down Defense Position. Fowlwolf Sets 1 monster (Krawler Glial). Fowlwolf Sets 1 card (World Legacy Pawns). He ends his turn.

**Turn 2: Morningstar**

Morningstar draws. Since he controls no monsters and Fowlwolf does, he Special Summons Cyspirit Swordsman (1200/900/3) in Attack Position. Since Swordsman was Special Summoned by its own effect, Morningstar can add 1 "Cyspirit" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Cyspirit Prisoner to his hand. Morningstar uses Swordsman to Link Summon Cyspirit Cacophonic Caller (500/1/↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Morningstar activates Cacophonic Caller's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cyspirit" monster from his Deck to its Link Marker in Attack Position, but it cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons Cyspirit Teleporter (500/1500/3). Since there is a Cyberse Link Monster on the field, Morningstar Special Summons Cyspirit Prisoner (1600/2100/5) in Attack Position. Morningstar uses Cacophonic Caller, Prisoner, and Teleporter to Link Summon Cyspirit Pied Pikeman (2400/3/↙↑→) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Since Prisoner was used to Link Summon a "Cyspirit" Link Monster, Morningstar can add 1 "Cyspirit" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Cyspirit Illusion from his Deck to his hand. Morningstar activates the effect of Teleporter in the GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Cyspirit" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Swordsman (1200/900/3) to Pied Pikeman's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. Since it points to 1 monster, Morningstar activates Pied Pikeman's effect, changing Swordsman to Defense Position to destroy Fowlwolf's Set World Legacy Pawns. Morningstar Sets 2 cards. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card Link Blockade. While Link Blockade is active, only Link Monsters can declare an attack, and if there is a Link-3 or higher monster on the field, Morningstar's Spell/Trap Cards can't be targeted by his opponents' card effects. If Morningstar controls no Link Monsters during his Standby Phase, Link Blockade is sent to the GY. Morningstar ends his turn.

**Turn 3: Brighteye**

Brighteye draws. He activates the Field Spell Card Orcustrated Babel. While Babel is active, Brighteye can activate the effects of "Orcust" monsters in his GY, or the effects of Link Monsters he controls with "Orcust" in their original names, as Quick Effects. Brighteye activates the Spell Card Foolish Burial, letting him send 1 monster from his Deck to the GY. He sends Orcust Harp Horror to the GY. Brighteye activates the effect of Harp Horror in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 different "Orcust" monster from his Deck, but he can only Special Summon Dark monsters for the rest of the turn. He Special Summons Orcust Brass Bombard (500/1900/1) in Attack Position. Brighteye Normal Summons Armageddon Knight (1400/1200/4). Since Armageddon Knight was Summoned, Brighteye can send 1 Dark monster from his Deck to the GY. He sends Orcust Cymbal Skeleton to the GY. Brighteye uses Armageddon Knight and Brass Bombard to Link Summon Galatea, the Orcust Automaton (1800/2/↙↗) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Brighteye activates Galatea's effect, shuffling the banished Harp Horror into his Deck to Set 1 "Orcust" Spell/Trap Card directly from his Deck. He Sets Orcustrated Core. Brighteye then activates the effect of Cymbal Skeleton in his GY, banishing it to target and Special Summon 1 "Orcust" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Brass Bombard (500/1900/1) in Attack Position. Brighteye uses Brass Bombard and Link-2 Galatea to Link Summon Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator (2500/3/↖↑↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. He then Special Summons World Legacy – "World Crown" (2000/2000/6) to Longirsu's bottom-right Link Marker in Defense Position via its effect. Brighteye activates the Continuous Spell Card Orcustrated Einsatz. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card Field Barrier. While Field Barrier is active, Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed by card effects and Field Spell Cards cannot be activated. Brighteye ends his turn.

**Turn 4: Fullcross**

Fullcross draws. He activates the Continuous Spell Card Deliete Trigger. Once per turn, when a 'Deliete' card he controls or in his hand is destroyed, he can target a card his opponent controls and destroy it. Brighteye activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Orcustrated Core. He activates its effect, banishing Brass Bombard from his GY and targets Orcustrated Einsatz. Until the end of the turn, no players can target Orcustrated Einsatz with card effects this turn. Fullcross Normal Summon Deliete F-1-RE (1600/1100/4). Brighteye activates Orcustrated Einsatz's effect, sending Orcust Harp Horror from his Deck to the GY. Fullcross activates Fire's effect to destroy 1 "Deliete" card in his hand. He destroys Deliete G-0-ST. As a Deliete card was destroyed, Fire's effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Fowlwolf (Fowlwolf: 4000→3200 LP). As it was destroyed by the effect of a 'Deliete' card, Ghost's effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/0/1) in Defense Position. Deliete Trigger's effect activates, and Fullcross targets and destroys World Legacy – "World Crown". Brighteye activates the effect of Harp Horror in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon Cymbal Skeleton (1200/1500/3) from his Deck to Longirsu's bottom-right Link Marker in Defense Position. Fullcross uses Fire and Ghost to Link Summon Deliete T-0-P-SN-1-PR (1900/2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. He activates the Spell Card Deliete Hack, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Ghost (0/0/1) to Top Sniper's bottom Link Marker. Brighteye activates Longirsu's effect, shuffling the banished Brass Bombard and Cymbal Skeleton into his Deck to send the linked Top Sniper to the GY. Fullcross chains Deliete Ghost's effect to target and destroy Top Sniper, then chains Top Sniper's effect to destroy Ghost and then destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. Top Sniper's effect resolves, destroying Ghost and Orcustrated Core. Ghost's effect resolves, destroying Top Sniper. Longirsu's effect resolves without target. As Top Sniper was destroyed by a card effect, Fullcross can Set 1 "Deliete" Spell/Trap Card from his GY, which can be activated this turn. He Sets Deliete Hack. Fullcross Sets 1 card. He ends his turn. During the End Phase, the monster destroyed by Top Sniper's effect is Special Summoned in Defense Position. Ghost (0/0/1) is Special Summoned.

**Turn 5: Fowlwolf**

Fowlwolf draws. During his Standby Phase, Fullcross activates Ghost's effect, targeting itself and destroying itself. Ghost's second effect activates as it was destroyed by a card effect, and Fullcross chains Deliete Trigger as his "Deliete" monster was destroyed, to target and destroy Orchestrated Einsatz. Einsatz is destroyed and Ghost is Special Summoned in Defense Position (0/0/1). Fowlwolf Flip Summons Krawler Receptor (900→1200/1200→1500/2), activating its effect to add Krawler Axon from his Deck to his hand. He activates World Legacy in Shadow's effect to Special Summon Axon from his hand in face-down Defense Position. He then activates Book of Taiyou to change Axon to face-up Attack Position (500→800/1800→2100/2). Axon's Flip Effect activates, destroying Deliete Trigger. As Deliete Trigger was destroyed, its effect activates to Special Summon Deliete Fire in Defense Position (1600/1100/4). Fowlwolf uses Receptor and Axon to Link Summon X-Krawler Qualiark (2000→2300/2/↙↘) to the left Extra Monster Zone. Fowlwolf Flip Summons Krawler Glial (700→1000/1500→1800/2). Since Glial was Flip Summoned, Fowlwolf can Special Summon 1 "Krawler" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Receptor (900→1200/1200→1500/2) in Attack Position. Since Fowlwolf controls at least 2 "Krawler" monsters, Qualiark's effect activates, and all of Fowlwolf's monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF (Glial: 1000→1300/1800→2100) (Receptor: 1200→1500/1500→1800) (Qualiark: 2300→2600). He then uses Receptor and Glial to Link Summon X-Krawler Synaphysis (1800→2400/2/←→) to Qualiark's bottom-left Link Marker. Fowlwolf Sets a monster to Synaphysis' left Link Marker.

Qualiark attacks Pied Pikeman, but Morningstar activates his Trap Cyspirit Illusion, letting him excavate the top card of his Deck, and if it's a "Cyspirit" monster, it is sent to the GY, and Morningstar's "Cyspirit" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of the turn. If it is not, he places the card on the bottom of his Deck. He draws Cyspirit Wanderer, so it is sent to the GY and Pied Pikeman isn't destroyed. (Morningstar: 4000→3800 LP). Synaphysis attacks and destroys Deliete Fire. Fire's effect activates as it was destroyed to inflict 800 more damage to Fowlwolf (Fowlwolf: 3200→2400 LP). Fowlwolf ends his turn.

**Turn 6: Morningstar**

Morningstar draws. He activates the effect of Pied Pikeman, changing Swordsman to Attack Position to destroy Field Barrier. He then Normal Summons Cyspirit Dancer (1000/200/2). Since Dancer was Normal Summoned, Morningstar can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower "Cyspirit" monster from his hand or Deck with its effects negated. He Special Summons Cyspirit Kid (300/200/1) from his Deck in Attack Position. Morningstar uses Dancer and Link-3 Pied Pikeman to Link Summon Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon (2800/4/↙↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Dancer was used to Link Summon a "Cyspirit" Link Monster, that monster gains 600 ATK (Datastorm Dragon: 2800→3400). Morningstar uses Kid and Swordsman to Link Summon Cyspirit Idealistic Idol (1500/2/←↑) to Datastorm Dragon's bottom Link Marker. Since Kid was used to Link Summon a "Cyspirit" Link Monster, Morningstar can target and destroy 1 face-up card on Brighteye's or Fowlwolf's field. He destroys Orcustrated Babel. Since he controls two "Cyspirit" Link Monsters, Morningstar activates the Spell Card Cyspirit Bypass, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Cyspirit" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons Cyspirit Lancer (1800/0/4) to Idealistic Idol's left Link Marker in Attack Position. Since Lancer is in Attack Position, all "Cyspirit" monsters gain 300 ATK (Datastorm Dragon: 3400→3700) (Idealistic Idol: 1500→1800) (Lancer: 1800→2100). Morningstar activates the effect of Idealistic Idol. Since it points to 2 monsters, he can target 1 monster he controls and allow that monster to make 3 attacks against the opponents' monsters this turn, but his other monsters cannot attack. In addition, if the targeted monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that player takes 300 damage. He targets Datastorm Dragon.

Datastorm Dragon attacks and destroys Longirsu, but since Datastorm Dragon points to 2 monsters, all battle damage is halved (Brighteye: 4000→3400 LP). The effect of Idealistic Idol activates (Brighteye: 3400→3100 LP). Datastorm Dragon attacks and destroys Synaphysis (Fowlwolf: 2400→1750 LP). The effect of Idealistic Idol activates (Fowlwolf: 1750→1450 LP). Since Synaphysis was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, letting Fowlwolf Special Summon 2 "Krawler" monsters with different names from his GY in face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons Axon and Glial, each to Qualiark's Link Markers. Since Fowlwolf controls only 1 face-up "Krawler" monster, Qualiark's effect ends (Qualiark: 2600→2300). Datastorm Dragon attacks and destroys Cymbal Skeleton. Idealistic Idol's effect activates (Brighteye: 3100→2800 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, since it points to 2 monsters, Datastorm Dragon's effect inflicts 500 damage for each monster it destroyed by battle (Brighteye: 2800→1800 LP) (Fowlwolf: 1450→950 LP). Morningstar Sets 1 card (Cyspirit Damage Break). He ends his turn. During the End Phase, Bypass's effect destroys Cyspirit Lancer (Datastorm Dragon: 3700→3400) (Idealistic Idol: 1800→1500).

**Turn 7: Brighteye**

Brighteye draws. He activates the effect of Cymbal Skeleton in his GY, banishing it to target and Special Summon Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator (2500/3/↖↑↘) from his GY. He then activates the effect of Brass Bombard in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 "Orcust" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Orcust Knightmare (100/2000/7) in Attack Position. Brighteye uses Knightmare and Link-3 Longirsu to Link Summon Orcustrion (3000/4/↙↑↓↗) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Brighteye Link Summoned while Idealistic Idol points to 1 monster, its effect activates, and Brighteye takes 200 damage (Brighteye: 1800→1600 LP). Brighteye activates Orcustrion's effect, shuffling his banished Brass Bombard, Cymbal Skeleton, and Harp Horror back into his Deck to negate the effects of any linked monsters Fullcross and Morningstar control and make their ATK/DEF 0 (Datastorm Dragon: 3400→0) (Idealistic Idol: 1500→0). Brighteye activates the effect of Knightmare in his GY, banishing it and targeting Orcustrion. Brighteye can then send 1 DARK Machine monster from his Deck to the GY and increase Orcustrion's ATK by that monster's Level x 100. He sends Harp Horror to the GY (Orcustrion: 3000→3400).

Orcustrion attacks Datastorm Dragon. As Brighteye's monster attacked a "Cyspirit" Link Monster while he controls 2 "Cyspirit" Link Monsters, Morningstar activates his Set Trap Card Cyspirit Damage Break, reducing the battle damage to 0. Datastorm Dragon is destroyed. Brighteye activates the effect of Harp Horror in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon a 2nd Orcust Knightmare (100/2000/7) from his Deck in Defense Position at Orcustrion's bottom Link Marker. As he controls a "Deliete" monster, Fullcross activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Deliete Transport, targeting Knightmare for its effect. Knightmare is moved to a different Main Monster Zone. Transport moves Knightmare to Brighteye's center-left Main Monster Zone. Brighteye ends his turn, and Knightmare's effect ends (Orcustrion: 3400→3000).

**Turn 8: Fullcross**

Fullcross draws. He activates his Set Spell Card Deliete Hack and destroys it with Ghost's effect. Both of Hack's effects activate, Special Summoning Fire (1600/1100/4) in Attack Position and drawing a card. He then activates Fire's effect to destroy Ghost. As Ghost was destroyed, Fire's and Ghost's effects activate. Fire inflicts 800 damage to Fowlwolf (Fowlwolf: 950→150 LP) and Ghost Special Summons itself (0/0/1) in Attack Position. Fullcross Normal Summons Deliete SW-0-RD (1800/1000/4) and uses all three to Link Summon Deliete 0-F-F-1-END (2500/3/↖↓↗) to the Extra Monster Zone. Off Fiend's effect activates as it was Link Summoned, targeting Orcustrion and negating its effects. Fullcross activates the effect of Transport to move Orcustrion to Off Fiend's top-right Link Marker. He then uses Off Fiend's second effect to destroy the Orcustrion it points to.

Deliete Off Fiend attacks Qualiark, but Brighteye hacks the command and Off Fiend attacks and destroys Knightmare instead. Fullcross ends his turn.

**Turn 9: Fowlwolf**

Fowlwolf draws. He Flip Summons Axon (500→1100/1800→2400/2), Glial (700→1300/1500→2100/2), and Spine (300→900/2100→2700/2), which activates their Flip Effects (Qualiark: 2300→2600). Spine's effect lets Fowlwolf destroy 1 monster on the field. He targets and destroys Idealistic Idol. Glial's effect lets Fowlwolf Special Summon 1 "Krawler" monster from his hand or GY in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons Krawler Receptor (900→1500/1200→1800/2) from his GY in Attack Position. He chooses not to activate Axon's effect. Fowlwolf uses Receptor and Spine to Link Summon X-Krawler Synaphysis (1800→2400/2/←→) to Qualiark's bottom-left Link Marker. As a monster was Link Summoned, Fullcross activates Off Fiend's effect, targeting Qualiark and negating its effects (Axon: 1100→800/2400→2100) (Glial: 1300→1000/2100→1800) (Synaphysis: 2400→2100) (Qualiark: 2600→2300). Fowlwolf uses Axon and Glial to Link Summon X-Krawler Neurogos (1900→2200/2/←→) to Synaphysis's right Link Marker. "Krawler" monsters linked to Synaphysis cannot be destroyed by battle, gain 300 ATK/DEF, and can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase (Neurogos: 2200→2500). "Krawler" monsters linked to Neurogos cannot be destroyed by battle, gain 300 ATK/DEF, and any battle damage they inflict to his opponents is doubled (Synaphysis: 2100→2400).

Neurogos attacks Morningstar directly. Fullcross activates Deliete Transport's effect, moving Neurogos to Fowlwolf's far-right Main Monster Zone (Neurogos: 2500→2200) (Synaphysis: 2400→2100). Morningstar activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Cyspirit Lineage, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Cyspirit" monster from his GY in Attack Position. He Special Summons Cyspirit Lancer (1800/0/4). As Lancer is in Attack Position, all "Cyspirit" monsters gain 300 ATK (Lancer: 1800→2100). A replay occurs and Neurogos attacks and destroys Lancer (Morningstar: 3800→3700 LP). As Lancer was destroyed, Lineage is also destroyed, and its effect activates, letting Morningstar add 1 "Cyspirit" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Cyspirit Battler to his hand. Qualiark attacks Morningstar directly. Since a monster is attacking him directly, Morningstar activates the effect of Cyspirit Battler in his hand, Special Summoning it (1500/700/4) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Qualiark attacks and destroys Battler (Morningstar: 3700→2900 LP). As it was destroyed by battle, Battler's effect activates, letting Morningstar add 1 "Cyspirit" monster besides Battler from his GY to his hand. He adds Lancer from his GY to his hand. Synaphysis attacks Morningstar directly (Morningstar: 2900→800 LP). Fowlwolf Sets 1 card (Negate Attack). He ends his turn.

**Turn 10: Morningstar**

Morningstar draws. Since he doesn't control a Link Monster, Link Blockade's effect destroys itself. Since his opponent controls a Link Monster and he does not, Morningstar Special Summons Cyspirit Armorer (1200/2000/6) in Attack Position. Morningstar activates Armorer's effect, targeting Off Fiend. Armorer is sent to the GY, then Morningstar Special Summons Cyspirit Armor Tokens equal to Off Fiend's Link Rating. He Special Summons 3 Armor Tokens (0/0/2 each). Morningstar uses 3 Armor Tokens to Link Summon Cyspirit Quixotic Queen (2300/3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Fullcross activates the effect of Transport, moving Fowlwolf's Synaphysis to his center-left Main Monster Zone and Quixotic Queen's top Link Marker. Morningstar activates the effect of Wanderer in his GY, shuffling it into his Deck to Special Summon Datastorm Dragon (2800/4/↙↑↓↘) to Quixotic Queen's bottom-right Link Marker, but it cannot declare an attack. Morningstar Normal Summons Cyspirit Lancer (1800/0/4) to Quixotic Queen's bottom-left Link Marker. While Lancer is in Attack Position, all "Cyspirit" monsters gain 300 ATK (Datastorm Dragon: 2800→3100) (Lancer: 1800→2100) (Quixotic Queen: 2300→2600).

Quixotic Queen attacks Brighteye directly. Fowlwolf attempts to activate his Set Counter Trap Card Negate Attack, but since Quixotic Queen points to 2 monsters, he and Brighteye cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Fowlwolf hacks the system to halve the damage, but Fullcross also hacks the system to double the damage as payback for Brighteye's interference. The attack continues (Brighteye: 1600→0 LP). Morningstar ends his turn.

**Turn 11: Fullcross**

Fullcross draws. He Normal Summons Deliete W-1-CH (1500/1200/4). He activates the Spell Card Deliete Reboot, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from his GY in Defense Position. He chains Witch's effect to Reboot's, destroying it. Reboot's effect resolves, Special Summoning Ghost (0/0/1) in Defense Position. As Reboot was destroyed, Fullcross can add 1 "Deliete" monster from his GY to his hand. He returns Top Sniper from his GY to his Extra Deck. As a "Deliete" card was destroyed, Witch's effect lets Fullcross Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from his hand or GY. He Special Summons Sword (1800/1000/4) in Attack Position. As Fullcross controls a "Deliete" monster, he Special Summons Deliete 1-IMP (500/1300/3) from his hand. He uses Imp and Witch to Link Summon Top Sniper (1900/2/←↓) to Off Fiend's bottom Link Marker. Fullcross activates Top Sniper's effect, destroying Ghost at its left Link Marker to target and destroy Fowlwolf's Set Negate Attack. As it was destroyed by the effect of a "Deliete" card, Ghost's effect Special Summons itself (0/0/1) in Attack Position. Fullcross uses Ghost and Top Sniper to Link Summon Deliete V-0-LTG-DR-1-LR (3000/2/↓→) to Off Fiend's Link Marker. He activates Sword's effect to destroy Voltage Driller. As Fullcross's "Deliete" monster was destroyed, Sword gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK until Fowlwolf's next End Phase (Sword: 1800→4800). As Voltage Driller was destroyed, its effect lets all players Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from their GY, but nobody does so.

Sword attacks and destroys Synaphysis (Fowlwolf: 150→0 LP). Fullcross and Morningstar win.

* * *

**scififan599's OC cards**

_**Cyspirit Swordsman  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1200 DEF 900 Level: 3  
__If you control no monsters and your opponent does, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this monster is Special Summoned by its own effect: You can add 1 "Cyspirit" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Cyspirit Swordsman" once per turn._

_**Cyspirit Prisoner  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 2100 Level: 5  
__If there is a Cyberse Link Monster on the field; you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a "Cyspirit" Link Monster: You can add 1 "Cyspirit" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyspirit Prisoner" once per turn._

_**Cyspirit Teleporter  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 500 DEF 1500 Level: 3  
__If you control a "Cyspirit" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your GY) in Attack Position by discarding 1 card. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you activate this effect. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Cyspirit" monster from your GY. You can only activate each effect of "Cyspirit Teleporter" once per turn._

_**Cyspirit Cacophonic Caller  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 500 LINK-1_ ↓  
_1 "Cyspirit" monster  
__Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cyspirit" monster from your Deck to the zone this card points to. The Summoned monster cannot declare an attack and is destroyed during the End Phase._

_**Cyspirit Pied Pikeman  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2400 LINK-3_ ↙↑→  
_2+ "Cyspirit" monsters  
__This Link Summoned card gains these effects depending on the number of monsters it points to.  
__-1 or more: Once per turn: You can change the battle position of 1 monster this card points to; destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field.  
__-2 or more: If this card destroys a monster by battle; you gain LP equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.  
__-3: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; increase this card's ATK by the Tributed monster's ATK._

_**Cyspirit Wanderer  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 200 Level: 5  
__If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Cyspirit" card: lower the ATK of 1 of your opponent's monsters by 800. You can shuffle this card in your GY back into your Deck; Special Summon 1 "Cyspirit" Link Monster from your GY, but it cannot declare an attack this turn. You can only activate each effect of "Cyspirit Wanderer" once per turn, and only 1 effect per turn._

_**Cyspirit Dancer  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 200 Level: 2  
__When this card is Normal Summoned while you control a "Cyspirit" monster: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Cyspirit" monster from your hand or Deck in Attack Position with its effects negated. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a "Cyspirit" Link Monster: the Summoned monster gains 600 ATK._

_**Cyspirit Kid  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 300 DEF 200 Level: 1  
__If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a "Cyspirit" Link Monster: Target 1 face-up card on your opponent's field; destroy that card. You can only activate this effect of "Cyspirit Kid" once per turn._

_**Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2800 LINK-4 _↙↑↓↘  
_2+ "Cyspirit" Effect Monsters_

_This Link Summoned card gains these effects depending on the number of monsters it points to.  
__-1 or more: Only Link Monsters can declare an attack.  
__-2 or more: At the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster this card destroyed, either by battle or its own effect. All battle damage this card inflicts is halved.  
__-3 or more: If this card attacks a monster, and that monster is not destroyed by battle: You can destroy that monster.  
__-4: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to: Shuffle 1 card on the field back into the owner's Deck._

_**Cyspirit Idealistic Idol  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 1500 LINK-2_ ←↑  
_2 Level 4 or lower "Cyspirit" monsters  
__This Link Summoned card gains these effects depending on the number of monsters it points to.  
__-1 or more: Each time a monster is Link Summoned, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. Monsters this card points to cannot be used to Link Summoned.  
__-2: Once per turn: You can target 1 "Cyspirit" Link Monster you control, except this card; this turn, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase, also your other monsters cannot attack (even if this monster leaves the field). If the targeted monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

_**Cyspirit Lancer  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 0 Level: 4  
__So long as this card is in Attack Position: All "Cyspirit" monsters gain 300 ATK. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Cyspirit" monster; during this turn's Battle Phase, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

_**Cyspirit Battler  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 700 Level: 4  
__When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card in Attack Position (from your hand). If this card is destroyed by battle: You can target 1 "Cyspirit" monster in your GY, except "Cyspirit Battler"; add it to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Cyspirit Battler" once per turn._

_**Cyspirit Armorer  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1200 DEF 2000 Level: 6  
__If your opponent controls a Link Monster and you do not, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field and send this card to the GY; Special Summon a number of "Cyspirit Armor Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0 DEF 0) equal to the targeted Link Monster's Link Rating. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for "Cyspirit" monsters. You can only control 1 "Cyspirit Armorer"._

_**Cyspirit Quixotic Queen  
**__Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2300 LINK-3_ ↙↑↘  
_2+ "Cyspirit" monsters  
__This Link Summoned card gains these effects depending on the number of monsters it points to.  
__-1 or more: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, at the start of the Damage Step: You can destroy that monster.  
__-2 or more: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.  
__-3: Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that card._

_**Link Blockade Continuous Spell Card  
**__During your Standby Phase: Destroy this card if you do not control at least 1 Link Monster. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters that are not Link Monsters cannot attack. If there is a Link-3 or higher Link Monster on the field: Your opponent cannot target your Spell/Trap Cards with their card effects._

_**Cyspirit Illusion Normal Trap Card  
**__If your opponent attacks a "Cyspirit" monster: Excavate the top card of your Deck; if the card is a "Cyspirit" monster, send it to the GY, and "Cyspirit" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. If not, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

_**Cyspirit Lineage Continuous Trap Card  
**__Activate this card by targeting 1 "Cyspirit" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. You cannot target a Link Monster with this effect. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card, then add 1 "Cyspirit" monster from your Deck to your hand._

_**Cyspirit Bypass Normal Spell Card  
**__If you control 2 or more "Cyspirit" Link Monsters: Special Summon 1 "Cyspirit" monster from your Deck. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyspirit" Link Monster from your GY with its effects negated. Monsters Summoned by this card's effects are destroyed during the End Phase._

_**Cyspirit Damage Break Normal Trap Card  
**__If an opponent's monster declares an attack against a "Cyspirit" Link Monster you control while you control 2 or more "Cyspirit" Link Monsters: Reduce the battle damage of that battle to 0. If an opponent's monster declares an attack against a "Cyspirit" Link Monster you control that points to no monsters, you can banish this card from the GY and halve your LP; reduce the battle damage of that battle to 0, then end the Battle Phase. You can only activate 1 effect of "Cyspirit Damage Break" per turn, and only once per turn._

* * *

**OPFan37's OC cards**

_**Deliete F-1-RE (Fire)  
**__Attribute: FIRE Type: [Thunder/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 1100 Level: 4  
__(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 "Deliete" card you control or in your hand. If this card or a "Deliete" card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete G-0-ST (Ghost)  
**__Attribute: DARK Type: [Thunder/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 0 Level: 1  
__(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 "Deliete" card you control or in your hand. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete T-0-P-SN-1-PR (Top Sniper)  
**__Attribute: EARTH Type: [Thunder/Link/Effect] ATK 1900 LINK-2 _←↓  
_2 "Deliete" monsters  
__(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 "Deliete" monster this card points to to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy it. During the End Phase, you can Special Summon the monster destroyed by this card's effect from your GY in Defense Position. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Set 1 "Deliete" Spell/Trap Card from your GY on your field. The card Set by this effect can be activated during the turn it is Set._

_**Deliete SW-0-RD (Sword)  
**__Attribute: DARK Type: [Thunder/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1000 Level: 4  
__(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 "Deliete" card you control or in your hand. If a "Deliete" monster you control or in your hand is destroyed: You can make this card gain that monster's original ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete 0-F-F-1-END (Off Fiend)  
**__Attribute: DARK Type: [Thunder/Link/Effect] ATK 2500 LINK-3_ ↖↓↗  
_2+ "Deliete" monsters  
__When this card or another monster is Link Summoned, you can target 1 Link Monster on the field; negate its effects whilst you control this card. You can only target 1 monster at a time with this effect. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can destroy 1 monster this card points to. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

_**Deliete W-1-CH (Witch)  
**__Attribute: DARK Type: [Thunder/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1200 Level: 4  
__(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 "Deliete" card you control or in your hand. If this card or a "Deliete" card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Deliete" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete 1-MP (Imp)  
**__Attribute: WIND Type: [Thunder] ATK 500 DEF 1300 Level: 3  
__(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 "Deliete" card you control or in your hand. If you control a "Deliete" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete V-0-LTG-DR-1-LR (Voltage Driller)  
**__Attribute: EARTH Type: [Thunder/Link/Effect] ATK 3000 LINK-2_ ↓→  
_2 Thunder monsters  
__This card cannot declare an attack unless you destroy a monster it points to. If this card is destroyed, both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their GY._

_**Deliete Trigger Continuous Spell Card  
**__If a "Deliete" card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from your GY in Defense Position. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete Hack Normal Spell Card  
**__Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from your GY in Defense Position. If this card is destroyed, you can draw 1 card._

_**Deliete Transport Continuous Trap Card  
**__If you control a "Deliete" monster, you can move 1 monster your opponent controls to a different Main Monster Zone. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from your GY in Defense Position. You can only use each of this card name's effects once per turn._

_**Deliete Reboot Normal Spell Card  
**__Special Summon 1 "Deliete" monster from your GY in Defense Position. If this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Deliete" monster that is banished or in your GY to your hand._

* * *

**Ending from scififan599**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this special crossover. Before I go, I wanted to address something that I know readers will have questions about.**

**The first: Some undoubtedly wanted Fullcross and Morningstar to duel each other instead of working together. There are two reasons for why they did not. First: What I wanted to write was a story that would properly respect both my OC and OPFan37's OC, and to me, writing a duel between them would feel like me trying to one-up OPFan37. That isn't the story I wanted to write; I highly respect OPFan37. In fact, his story ARC-VOC was a major influence in my own decision to start writing fanfiction. Second: I don't believe that a crossover needs to have the main characters fight each other. While them fighting would be a big draw, I feel it's far more respectful to have the characters work together, as it provides more depth to their characterizations and allows for more varied storytelling.**

**Now that that's out of the way, thank you for reading this collaboration with OPFan37. I don't know if I'll do something like this again, but this was really a lot of fun!**

* * *

**Ending from OPFan37**

**I also hope you all enjoyed this crossover, which has been a great thing from beginning to end.**

**The Duel was incredibly fun to write together and bouncing off of each other from turn to turn worked really well, better then you would think. But my favourite parts were definitely just the interactions between Fullcross and Morningstar, after all, that's what we truly want to see in a crossover; how two characters bounce off of each other or collide with their words or actions. That's why crossovers exist in the end. And having these two both figure each other out and gain respect for the other whilst understanding their positions are too different is a very satisfying end.**

**I truly hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and as always, I wish you luck in your own creations. If I've inspired you in some way, then please use that to do better then me. Thank you for reading this collaboration with scififan599!**


End file.
